Sunny Mornings
by The 14
Summary: Gokudera hates sunny mornings, but with her, he'll be fine. OC x Goku ONESHOT


Just a short one-shot OC fic for my friend again =w=

Enjoy~

**Sunny Mornings**

Gokudera hated mornings, especially sunny mornings.

He's 24 now, he's a grown, mature man now, and he's Tsuna's right hand man now.

But there was just one thing he always couldn't be. Her lover.

"_Gokudera, why are you blushing?"_

"_Gokudera, can you hand me those papers over there?"_

"_Gokudera, loosen up man!"_

"_Gokudera" – "Gokudera" – "Gokudera" – "Gokudera"_

It stung him every time she called his name. He walked into the bathroom slowly running a hand through his messy gray hair. Gokudera looked at himself in the mirror. _"Gokudera, smile~!"_ He remembered her saying that the day before.

Gokudera forced a smile at himself. It was very weird, his smile doesn't really look happy. He just groaned and went into the shower.

-

"Morning Gokudera," Yamamoto was the first to greet Gokudera as he entered the dining room. Gokudera just ignored him and sat in his usual seat, across from her. He stared at the empty seat silently as Fuuta put his breakfast in front of him.

He got his fork and started picking on the egg's yolk. He played with his food for a while and started to eat until he could hear her walking towards the empty hall.

She came into the room, waving her hand to everyone eating. "Good morning everyone~" she whistled a tune as she sat on her seat. "Morning Gokudera" she smiled.

Gokudera glanced at her and back at his food, "Morning." He mumbled, he didn't want to show her his smile.

Why is he smiling?

-

"Matsuo," Gokudera called for her front the other end of the hall way. Matsuo turned on her heels by the sound of her name. Why did he call for her? He just called for her every time he saw her walk by. "Eh… T-the papers in the 4-9 stalk, can you organize those?" A stupid excuse to talk to her.

Matsuo stood there for a moment, "Yea sure, I'll go and fix them after I go get my coffee." She smiled cheerfully: "You want some coffee too?"

Gokudera nodded silently and walked besides her towards the kitchen.

-

"Eh…" Gokudera sighed and slapped his forehead. He turned came to the 4-9 stalk to see if she was done. She was finally done with one panel, or that was what she said.

Matsuo smiled awkwardly, "I was done with this panel, but it collapsed…" Now all the papers were scattered. "Can you help me?" she smiled; she started to pick up the papers around her.

Gokudera nodded and started picking up the papers with her. They kept on picking up papers until when they tried to stand up, their heads bumped. "Sorry."

That was the first time he apologized to her about something.

In fact the first time to anyone but Tsuna.

-

"Oi, Gokudera~" Matsuo leaned closer to him, "You listening?"

Gokudera flinched and stood up quickly, "W-what?!" he growled. "I-I'm listening.

"Okay," she turned to Tsuna in the meeting table. "So Tsuna, can I go to the mission this time?" she smiled cheerfully. She was eager to go to a dangerous mission.

Tsuna frowned, "Matsuo, this mission is very dangerous. Either Hibari-san or Yamamoto should go." He tried to convince her not to go all the time, even though all those times he failed.

"Not if I go with her." Gokudera leaned on his chair. "Tenth, I'll go with her, don't be worried." Then he noticed that he just said that. Another reaction due to Matsuo's disappointment.

-

"UWAH!" Matsuo moaned, "Why the hell can't we find this guy?" she complained. They have been looking for the target for 3 hours in Italy by now. "Where the hell is he hiding-?" Matsuo took another looked at the papers she received from Dino. It showed where the target lives and where he goes usually.

Gokudera just stood in front of her silently and pulled out another cigarette. "What's the last location on the paper?" Matsuo pointed at the last place the target goes often. "a club?"

"Yes, a club." She repeated.

-

Gokudera and Matsuo sneaked into the bar successfully. They found the target and sat on backstage thinking of how to get 'em. "Surprise attack?" Gokudera shook his head. "Gun?" No. "Then what?"

"We creep up towards him naturally and kill him clean and quick." he suggested, he was indeed smart. "When the music booms loudly, we can shoot the gun right behind his neck quickly and go for a run."

Matsuo nodded and followed by Gokudera's lead to the VIP seats. They've managed to get close towards the target, but a guard caught them creeping up. They couldn't do much for now, it was time to run for your life.

Gokudera and Matsuo settled down hiding under a big stage car model, trying to catch up to their breath. "What should we do?" he asked himself.

"Gokudera" Matsuo looked at Gokudera straight into the eye.

Their first eye contact ever since that day-

"What?"

Matsuo grinned, "I'll be gathering them around me, while they're distracted, and you get the target." Gokudera was not comfortable with this. But even before he can reject to that idea, Matsuo had run out of their hiding spot. She was being the bait.

"Matsuo!" he could see Matsuo already being chased by the targets men. Should he be getting the target now? "Damn…" he decided to use this chance to get the target like he was told to.

He was THIS close from getting the target until he heard a loud crash from the other end of the club. He saw some of the tables broken and men with guns. "Matsuo!" he quickly ran towards that side of the club and found Matsuo surrounded by the guards.

Gokudera ran as fast as he can, one of the men pulled the trigger slowly.

'BANG'

-

They've gotten to a safe place.

It was quiet for a while.

"Why…" Gokudera looked at her. "Why did you do such a stupid thing?! You could've died!" He held onto Matsuo's shoulder tightly.

Matsuo soon spotted the torn part of his right sleeve. "Gokudera, you've been shot! You're bleeding, are you okay-?!"

Gokudera shook his head quickly, "No, are YOU the one who's ok?! I was dead scared that you'd get hurt!" he shouted. "Don't EVER, EVER do that again!"

She just sat there, staring into his fearful eyes.

He just sat there, staring into her startled eyes.

"Don't… Ever… Do that… Again…" his soft lips brushed against hers gently. The warm moment lasted only for five seconds, but it felt like ages to them.

-

Gokudera still don't like sunny mornings.

But with her, he'll be ok.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thats about it!

R/R~!!


End file.
